Chrome Digizoid
is a Digital World metal refined from , itself derived from the special . Huanglong Ore is an incredibly scarce virtual ore that can only be found underground. It can only be scratched by other Huanglong Ore, and so it cannot be compared with other minerals and metals, and its absolute hardness is impossible to measure. Despite this, it also has profound weight, so it is not suitable for things like weapons or armor. Although living things can unify with Huanglong Ore, it takes even more years than those since the age of myth, and so Huanglongmon is the only Digimon that has currently been discovered to have unified with it.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=FJsJXfODqQ0%3D Digimon Life: Huanglongmon] However, Groundramon, which prefers to inhabit veins of the rare ore, has been found to have elements of Huanglong Ore comprising the scales covering its body.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/groundramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Groundramon] Chrondigizoit Metal resolves these weaknesses, and is said to be a more excellent rare metal. The formal name of the Chrondigizoit Metal used by Metal-species Digimon is "Chrondigizoit Hybrid Organism alloy", and is abbreviated as . is a pun on the from . Chrondigizoit alloy is an intermediate material between Chrondigizoit Metal and living tissue, so it is able to integrate with living tissue, and it possesses both the super-hard firmness of Chrondigizoit, as well as the smoothness of living tissue;[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalseadramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalSeadramon] armor made from Chrondigizoit will deflect any attack.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/crossmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Crossmon] The virtual super-metal Chrome Digizoid refined from Chrondigizoit is the strongest metal in the Digital World,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/chaosdramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Chaosdramon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/blackmegalogrowmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: BlackMegaloGrowmon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/megalogrowmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MegaloGrowmon] and is vulnerable only to the strongest of attacks and other objects made from Chrome Digizoid. As such, it is frequently used as a , with lower-purity Chrome Digizoid being slightly softer.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientbeatmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: AncientBeatmon][http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=n&id=3_270 Digimon Accel: Nature Genome: Andiramon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/cerberumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Cerberumon] Chrome Digizoid mines are often surrounded by a solid layer of bedrock, so the Digimon who work in them, like LoaderLiomon, must boast both power and stamina, as well as top-class performance.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/loaderliomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: LoaderLiomon] Many Digimon, especially Metal-species Digimon,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metaletemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalEtemon] incorporate Chrome Digizoid into their weapons or armor, and it can even be grafted directly to the user's body.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/chronicle/30/dm-04.html/ Digimon Chronicle 3.0: Magnamon X] (Internet Wayback Machine Archive) The Digi-Egg of Miracles is also made of Chrome Digizoid.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/magnamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Magnamon] Despite being a metal, it is flexible enough to be used for constructing wings.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/exsaon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Examon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/ravmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ravemon] Certain beings also attained sentience due to their Chrome Digizoid composition.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/hiandromon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: HiAndromon] While the basic form of Chrome Digizoid is quite strong on its own, it is possible to refine it into five chromatic variations with unique abilities. These refined alloys can then be hybridized into even more powerful forms.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DUKEMON.html Digimon Pendulum X: Dukemon X] (Internet Wayback Machine Archive) Variations Black Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid with unclear properties. The only known user of Black Digizoid is Craniamon, whose Black Digizoid armor allows it to generate its weapon and shield by accessing the data of its armor.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digiviceburst/evolution/p-list-clenium.html Digivice Burst: Craniummon] (Internet Wayback Machine Archive) Blue Digizoid is the lightest and rarest alloy of Chrome Digizoid, and it provides phenomenal agility to its users.[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=n&id=3_595 Digimon Accel: Nature Genome: UlforceV-dramon] However, it has poor speed in water.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/05-na/neptunemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Neptunemon] Gold Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid that shines with a divine, golden radiance, and renders the user completely invulnerable. It also allows the user to attain high defensive and offensive power without losing speed.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmondx/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon DX] Obsidian Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid that shines jet-black, and provides not only high defensive ability, but also a keen sharpness.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kaiserleomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: KaiserLeomon] Red Digizoid is a repurified alloy of Chrome Digizoid that has been increased in hardness, so that it provides phenomenal defensive power to its users.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/sleipmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Sleipmon]Digimon Next character bios (Volume 3) List of Digimon who use Huanglong Ore *Huanglongmon: Scales *Groundramon: Scales List of Digimon who use Chrondigizoit *BladeKuwagamon: Body *Eaglemon: Armor *MetalSeadramon: Armor *Pukumon: Metal Head *WarGreymon: Dramon Destroyers : "What was that, a love tap? I'm made of Chrondigizoit too, you know. You can't hurt me that easily." *Zudomon: Thor's Hammer List of Digimon who use Chrome Digizoid ;Basic *Agumon: Battle Hawk *BlackWarGrowlmon: Armor *ChaosGallantmon: Armor, Balmung, Gorgon *Dinohyumon: Akinakes''Digimon World DS'' *Dorumon: Kurenai-maru *Dynasmon: Dragon armor[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dynasmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Dynasmon] *Examon: Caledfwlch *Gallantmon: Armor, Gram, Aegis[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dukemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Dukemon] *Grani *Guilmon: Dino Tooth *HiAndromon: Body, Bio-Synapse circuits *Knightmon: Armor *Maildramon: Armor *Megidramon: Body *MetalEtemon: ;Basic (cont.) *MetalGreymon: Trident Arm *MirageGaogamon: Scale armour *Peacockmon *Pukumon: Metal Head *Ravemon: Wings *Reptiledramon: Armor *RizeGreymon: Trident Revolver *Sagittarimon: Arrows''Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown, "Sudden Armor Evolution" *Slayerdramon: Armor *TyrantKabuterimon: Shell *Veemon: Long Sword *VictoryGreymon: Armor *WarGreymon: Armor, Dramon Destroyers *WarGrowlmon: Armor *Zudomon: Thor's Hammer ;Black *Craniamon: Armor ;Blue *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DUKEMON.html ''Digimon Web Digimon Pendulum X 2: Dukemon] *Neptunemon: Scalemail *UlforceVeedramon: Armor *Dynasmon X: Dragon Armor ;Gold *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Magnamon X: Armor *ZekeGreymon: Body armor *Shoutmon DX: Body armor *Shoutmon X7: Body armor ;Obsidian *JagerLoweemon: Body armor ;Red *Chaosdromon: Body *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Kentaurosmon: Armor Notes and references See also *As'ma Green *Mithril Category:Items